Shore Leave
by Igiveup
Summary: SLASH ALERT! Spock and McCoy on Shore Leave.


**_Another Spiced Peaches Submission, which means once again it's time for Spock/McCoy slash. As always characters do not belong to me. Thank you to J. Rosemary Moss and Melinda G. Kettler for their help with this story._**

* * *

Spock closed his eyes, pulling McCoy closer to him as he did so. Though he could not see it, he knew the doctor was smiling. McCoy rested his head on Spock's chest, his breath cool against Spock's skin. Spock stroked McCoy's hair, his fingers tracing the curve of his ear.

They were lying on a stretch of deserted beach that they had come across. The sand was warm beneath them, the ocean breeze ruffled their hair, and they could almost taste the salty air.

It was quiet here, peaceful. The sound of the waves was so soothing...

They had arrived on Risa that morning for shore leave. McCoy had seemed especially excited about it, more so than he had during past vacations. Spock was not entirely certain why, and became further confused when his agreement to accompany McCoy was met with a sudden embrace. McCoy had apparently been afraid his request would be denied, which struck Spock as illogical. Why _wouldn't _he wish to be with McCoy.

Jim's own shore leave had not yet been approved, so he had remained on the ship---and all but ordered his friends to have fun in the meantime. Though he invoked both of their names, it was Spock whom he looked at directly.

McCoy had planned on spending the day on the beach, and had even made reservations at a nearby hotel.

"Why sleep in a hotel when our cabins on the ship are quite suitable?" Spock asked when they had looked the room over.

McCoy smiled affectionately. "You really don't get it, do you? The whole point of shore leave is to get away from the ship. Do something different from what you would do while on duty."

"I see," Spock intoned.

McCoy chuckled as he walked over to Spock and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I just think it might be exciting, that's all." McCoy was quiet for a moment. "I always wanted a romantic getaway at a beach. I dunno, I guess maybe you could call it a fantasy or something."

"And you desired for me to turn this 'fantasy' into a reality?" Spock asked softly, brushing his fingers across McCoy's face.

McCoy nodded and kissed Spock's fingertips. "So... what do you say?"

Spock leaned forward and kissed McCoy on the lips. When they finally came up for air, McCoy murmured, "Guess that answers my question."

They spent the rest of the day outside. McCoy had gotten the idea that he would teach Spock how to swim.

He was rather taken aback to learn that the Vulcan already knew how---and was even more shocked when Spock beat him in a race.

"You can swim?" McCoy sputtered. "How? Since when?"

Spock pushed the wet hair from his face. "My mother is human, doctor. Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't, but sometimes I think you do."

Spock politely ignored this remark. "It was she who taught me."

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised," McCoy said ruefully. "It's just that Vulcan isn't exactly known for its oceans, unless we're talking oceans of sand."

Spock responded with one of those odd looks of his---a sort-of smile that he somehow managed with only his eyes. It was more beautiful than any normal smile McCoy had received from a human. Part of what made it so special was its rarity.

"My father is an ambassador. Our family would often travel to other worlds on business. Once I reached school age I did not accompany them as much as I did in the past."

McCoy smiled. "Must've been... fascinating, traveling all over the galaxy. Guess you got bit by the traveling bug, huh?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware of the existence of such an insect---"

McCoy laughed. "It's an expression, Spock! It simply means that you found traveling enjoyable and that you wanted to continue doing it."

Spock thought for a moment. "That is a reasonably accurate assumption, Doctor."

"Thought so. That is part of the reason you joined Starfleet, isn't it?" McCoy reached over and brushed a water droplet from Spock nose.

Spock took McCoy's wrist. He appeared to study McCoy's hand a few moments before answering.

"Yes, it was. I found it fascinating to see how other cultures lived."

"Also a great way to make friends that you wouldn't have otherwise," McCoy pointed out.

"Indeed," Spock agreed. "It is highly doubtful the two of us would have met had we not signed up for Starfleet."

"Perish the thought!" McCoy leaned forward and gave Spock a peck on the check.

"It was just an observation, McCoy. Nothing more."

McCoy smirked. "Wanna head back to shore now? I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little tired of treading water.

Spock nodded. "Do you wish to race again?"

"Naw, I know when I'm beat."

"Not from what I've observed from past experience."

McCoy's response to this remark was to splash Spock in the face with an armful of water before taking off for shore.

Spock caught up with him fairly quickly, but instead of going on ahead he kept pace with McCoy so they arrived on land at the same time.

McCoy stretched himself out on the sand and Spock laid down next to him, allowing the warmth of the sun to dry them. After awhile they dozed off.

McCoy woke up first, turning over on his side to watch Spock sleep. He smiled slightly. It was good to see Spock actually relaxing for once.

McCoy then turned his attention to attempting the Vulcan salute. He could do it with his left hand, but not his right. The ring finger just wouldn't stay off to the side with his pinkie. He kept trying though. He'd been practicing ever since meeting Sarek and Amanda. He was sure he would get it right eventually.

McCoy tried again, this time holding his fingers apart with his other hand. The moment he let go, his ring finger sprung back again. He scowled under his breath. "Come on."

He was startled when Spock's hand covered his.

"It's not worth injuring yourself over," Spock told him. "I am aware that not everyone is physically capable of doing it."

"I thought you were sleeping!" McCoy said. "And I know I wasn't loud enough to wake you, considering the ocean's making far more noise."

"I awakened on my own. Why is it so important to you to master that salute?" Spock had released McCoy's hand, and the doctor had gone right back to practicing.

"I dunno, I guess I want to be ready next time we run into any important Vulcans. First impressions and all that."

"I am not certain you are being completely honest with me, McCoy."

"Okay, fine. I know I'm always giving you a hard time about your culture. I just want to be able to show you that I do respect your beliefs; and this seemed to be as good a place to start as any."

"I understand that your comments are usually made without malice; and are often an attempt at humor," Spock said as he reached over and gently held McCoy's fingers in the proper position.

McCoy leaned back against Spock's chest as the Vulcan wrapped his arms around him. This section of the beach was completely deserted. Spock would not have been quite so open with the display of affection otherwise.

McCoy thought a moment before speaking. "It's not always an attempt at humor Spock. Sometimes... some of the things I've said---they're not funny, they're downright cruel."

Spock lightly began stroking McCoy's hand as the doctor continued speaking.

"And what's really strange is, if anybody else had said those things to you I'd have had them in sickbay so fast their heads would spin." Spock raised an eyebrow at that. "Figure of speech, Spock," McCoy said, allowing himself an affectionate chuckle. Then he grew serious again.

"You have apologised for the times your comments have gone too far," Spock reminded him, tightening the embrace ever so slightly. "Also, during those times we were in highly stressful situations. Your emotions were in a state where you felt a need to lash out at someone---"

"That 'someone' shouldn't have to be you," McCoy insisted. "And I was tearing into you for things that really weren't you fault. Going after your beliefs on top of all that is like hitting below the belt."

McCoy swallowed hard. The sense of peace he had felt earlier was starting to slip away from him, and his eyes stung. Spock didn't say a word, he just continued to hold McCoy and smooth down his hair.

"One of these days I'm going to open my big mouth and 'sorry' won't be good enough. Hell, I'm surprised that it hasn't happened already."

"It won't happen," Spock said softly, trying to reassure him. "I can sense you true feelings for me. They're returned, believe me." Spock thought for a moment. "As for 'hitting below the belt' as you put it, would it be of any comfort to you to know that my mother is the same way when she and Father argue? If I recall correctly, you heard them yourself when you met them."

McCoy nodded. He did remember. Amanda was feeling the emotional strain of a husband possibly dying; and it was made worse by said husband and son trying to force cold logic on the situation. They were lucky things had worked out as well as they had.

McCoy smiled a little at the memory. Sarek could be quite intimidating, but still... seeing how he was with Amanda had given McCoy hope that maybe his relationship with Spock might actually have a chance.

"That is better," Spock said, noticing McCoy's smile. "Really, though, you must not allow yourself to become upset over things that will never happen." He caressed McCoy's face. "Allow me to demonstrate," he whispered.

Closing his eyes, he gently kissed McCoy. McCoy returned the kiss and soon they were caressing each other, their hands already knowing where to go. Their swimsuits were quickly discarded as they became joined in both body and mind.

Thoughts and memories were as familiar to them as their bodies. They knew what excited the other most. A nibbling on the ears, fingers combing through hair... their scent, the feel of breath against skin... their taste... all five senses coming alive. All of it familiar, comforting. The feeling of being safe, and loved.

After it was over, Spock continued to hold on to McCoy, bringing him back down with small kisses and soft words of comfort. It seemed he had been able to relieve McCoy of his earlier fears. They had struck Spock as being highly illogical.

If Spock were to end their relationship because of McCoy's remarks, he would have already done so. There was also the fact that McCoy had seen into the deepest parts of Spock's mind, had been shown things that not even Jim knew about. So why did McCoy's fears linger?

He had felt those doubts before, back when their relationship was still new. Spock supposed some of it might have come from McCoy's divorce from Jocelyn. Although the doctor had been quite justifiably furious at his ex for her betrayal, there was also a part of him that had whispered that the affair had been his fault, that he had driven Jocelyn away; and he feared it happening again.

Spock's reassurances that Jocelyn had been the one in error, and not McCoy, were usually enough to convince the doctor for long stretches of time; but old fears are not easily forgotten. At least it was happening with far less frequency than it had in the past. Perhaps eventually it would cease altogether.

McCoy mumbled something under his breath as he rested his head on Spock's chest, his fingers lazily tracing patterns on Spock's arm.

"I trust that you are suitably convinced?" Spock asked, and was rewarded with a snort of laughter from McCoy.

They lapsed back into silence, taking comfort in each other's presence. The steady crash of the waves and the soothing breeze was enough to lull them back to sleep.

This time it was Spock who awakened first. The sun had momentarily disappeared behind a cloud, making the air even cooler. It had ceased being soothing, and McCoy had begun to shiver, which was what had woken Spock up.

Spock woke McCoy with a slight nudge. "I think it would be best if we returned to the hotel."

"Mmmph... Good idea," McCoy said groggily. He grabbed his swimsuit and put it back on, making a face as he did so. "Ugh," he muttered, trying to brush the sand off of his body. "Great, it's caked on," McCoy grumbled.

"And that is a problem?" Spock asked.

"Humph, you probably enjoy having sand up your ass, must remind you of home." McCoy tried again to brush himself off. "I, on the other hand, find it gritty and uncomfortable."

"I meant that a shower would be a simple enough rememdy," Spock said, putting on his own swimsuit and following McCoy.

"I like how you thing, Spock. And the best part is that our hotel has a water shower. Guess those Risa folks know that water is more enjoyable than sonic any day."

Spock had never really thought of bathing as anything other than a necessity, but McCoy had been quick to enlighten him as to just how 'enjoyable' it could be.

Once they got back to the hotel, McCoy adjusted the water to a temperature they'd both find comfortable. He then peeled off his swimsuit and stepped into the shower, holding out a hand to help Spock in with him.

Since McCoy had been so vocal in his complaints about the sand, Spock washed him first; going in slow circles starting at the shoulders and slowly working his way down.

McCoy moaned softly at his touch. "Mmm... take your time... no need to rush..."

After Spock had made certin he had done a complete job of washing McCoy off, McCoy took the bar of soap from him.

"Your turn," he whispered in Spock's ear. McCoy took his time, pausing once and awhile to kiss Spock on the neck and collar bone.

After he finished, the two of them held each other, letting the water wash over them. They finally got out when the water turned cold.

They got into bed, McCoy immediately resting his head on Spock's chest. Spock lightly ran his fingers through McCoy's hair, tracing the curve of his ear. McCoy drifted off to sleep. Spock listened to his steady breathing, thinking that McCoy had been correct:sleeping here at the hotel was far more pleasurable than returning to the ship would have been.


End file.
